There are various methods used to prepare metallocene-based catalyst systems containing an activator-support. These catalyst systems can be used to polymerize olefins to produce olefin-based polymers, such as ethylene/α-olefin copolymers. For the same initial components of the catalyst system, it would be beneficial for these catalyst systems to have higher catalyst activities and to produce polymers having less residual solvents and higher haze, as a result of the method used to prepare the catalyst system. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present disclosure is generally directed.